Communeists
by Smileyfax
Summary: Helen and Jake move full-time into the Lane residence, dragging Daria and Quinn along for the ride. Hijinks ensue.


"WHAT?" Daria and Quinn shouted simultaneously.

XXXX

Perhaps it's best to rewind a few minutes, and start from there.

XXXX

The Morgendorffers were eating their usual family dinner, but there was some tension in the air. Daria, with her keen insight into the family's dynamics, had no idea what had her cockles up, and that worried her. All evening, Helen and Jake had foregone their usual comforts - Helen, her cell phone/umbilical cord connecting her to Eric, and Jake his newspaper/shield from being responsible or approachable. All evening, the two had been giving each other the occasional furtive glance, and hadn't once asked Daria or Quinn how their day had gone.

Daria spared a glance towards Quinn. one look in her eyes and Daria could tell Quinn sensed something was up too. Quinn's eyes met Daria's for a moment, and Daria could see the fear in them, a reflection of her own feelings. She had considered a short list of bad news their parents had in store for them - a cancer diagnosis, a firing for one (or both) of them, divorce, or even (God forbid) a new sibling on the way.

Finally, Helen subtly nodded to Jake, and they both set their silverware down, clearing their throats. Daria and Quinn exchanged another glance, then set their own silverware down (neither having made any inroads towards clearing their plate, anyway).

"Girls, your father and I have something very important to tell you," Helen began. "It has to do with our lives before we had you girls. You may not believe this, but we weren't always as straight-laced as we are today."

At this Quinn snickered aloud, and even Daria couldn't suppress a smile. Several months ago, when the family had been packing to leave Highland, Quinn had been rummaging through one of Helen's boxes, looking for her birth certificate.

What she instead found was a pony costume.

Quinn had taken the unusual garment to Daria and asked her why Mom and Dad would have such a thing. Daria took one look and almost became violently ill as she realized exactly what purpose the costume served their parents. She explained to Quinn, who DID gag, but fortunately nothing actually came out.

A few days later while on the long drive to Lawndale, they had passed a pasture where several horses grazed. Daria made a whinnying sound just loud enough for Quinn to hear. At first, Quinn looked disgusted, but then something in her face changed, and she began bellowing great big laughs, tears streaking down her cheeks. Daria held out for a few seconds longer, but soon joined in the hysterics. "Hey, quit horsing around!" Jake had said, trying to concentrate on the road. Daria and Quinn had taken one last look at each other, and were lost to the world for the next ten minutes as they howled with laughter nonstop. Jake looked at Helen, who shrugged with an apologetic smile - at least Daria was laughing, the smile said.

(Daria later found out that when Quinn was rummaging through the boxes, she had actually been looking for old baby photos of Daria, hoping to extort money from her under threat of releasing the photos to the general high school public. Daria had considered a similar tactic, but dismissed it as all of Quinn's baby photos were disgustingly cute).

Helen shot a dirty look at Quinn for her outburst, but continued on without comment. "This may come as a bit of a shock to you, Daria, but we actually knew Amanda and Vincent - your friend Jane's parents - back in those days."

Daria had long ago deduced that her parents were ex-hippies, and from what Jane had told her of her frequently absentee parents, so were they (save for the 'ex' part). "Well, I guess Disney was right," Daria deadpanned. "It's a small world after all."

"Yes, something like that," Helen said, a faraway look on her face, smiling wistfully. Daria's cockles started to mambo.

"Mom, just how well did you know the Lanes?"

"Ah! Oh, well..." Helen hemmed and hawed, but her blush revealed all.

"Dad?" Daria asked, a few octaves higher than her usual self.

"Well, Daria, you have to understand, it was the 60s...or was it the 70s? Damn drugs - Ow!" Helen had kicked Jake under the table, but the damage was already done.

"You...and Dad...and Jane's mom and dad?" Daria asked. Helen nodded, confirming.

Daria leaned back in her chair. She wasn't sure how she felt about this. Finally, she settled upon acceptance. "Well, that's okay then. Like Dad said, it WAS the 60s...or 70s," she added, poking fun at her father's expense. She looked to her left and noticed Quinn was goggling, the mental image of her parents 'involved' with another couple having lodged in the metaphorical windpipe of her brain. "Breathe, Quinn," Daria gently counselled in a stage whisper.

With the tension seemingly dissolved, Daria picked her silverware back up and began to dig into the lasagna again.

"There's one more thing," Helen said solemnly.

Daria looked up, while spearing an errant piece of meat on her fork. Daria's cockles, which had just sat down, now stood back up, protesting at being overworked and underpaid.

"Jake and I have decided to rejoin the commune we had with the Lanes back in the 70s, along with you and Quinn. We'll begin packing tomorrow afternoon.

"WHAT?" Daria and Quinn shouted simultaneously.

XXXXXXXXXX

Bahaha.

This is a sequel of sorts to a ficlet I wrote last year, Reunion, in which...well, just go read it yourself, it's a shortie.

Anyway, I thought of the idea for this extension a few months ago, and after a period of gestation I figured out where I might like to take things in the future.

Boy, do I have plans for the future. Heh heh heh. 


End file.
